1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device into which hex keys or other like tools of various sizes may be inserted, so that the device provides a better means for gripping the tool and applying torque.
A hex key typically is L-shaped, having a long portion, and a short arm at ninety degrees to the long portion. The hex key may be gripped by either portion, depending on which arm is being inserted into the hex head bolt or other hexagonal recess. Gripping the hex key and applying torque is difficult, particularly if the short arm is being gripped.
The invention can be readily adapted to uses with similar tools, for example L-shaped or S-shaped tools, with hexagonal or other cross-sectional shapes. However, for convenience, the following description will refer only to "hex keys".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Other devices which accept hex keys to provide a better grip and application of torque are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,859 (Johnson et al.) shows a device including different-sized longitudinal slots to accommodate different-sized hex keys, located at various positions along the outer surface of the length of the device. In use, one portion of the hex key lies in a slot along the upper surface of the device, and the other portion extends through a suitably-positioned hole through the device. A hex key, once inserted into the applicable slot, is fixed in place by means of a sliding lock which overlies the portion of the hex key which is in the slot.